Love At First Sight
by anoniblast25
Summary: Nada más que la oscuridad de una caverna donde Shiro se vio a sí mismo en el caleidoscopio más hermoso de todos. Y por un momento, creyó haber escuchado una melodía parecida a las olas del mar. Eran la caverna, el universo y él. {ONE SHOT}


**HOLA.** Mi nombre es _**Anonimato**_ y aunque he estado en este fandom desde sus inicios, me daba pena publicar algo tan gay (además de mi presencia) por estos rumbos... Hahaha, mentira, es que soy bien pinche flojo para escribir y mi beta no alcanzó a leer ésto así que lamento si hay errores gramaticales o algo (no les miento, no he escrito algo en MESES).

En fin, espero gocen un ratillo de la lectura! Inicialmente este one-shot iba a terminar en una de mis otps pero el amor que le tengo a todas (créanme, tengo muchas) es tan grande como mi ego, así que me ganaron las ganas de dejarlo en _shaladinship_. Por cierto, me basé en la escena de la pecera que aparece en la película de Romeo + Juliet (1996), por si las dudas.

 _Felices fiestas,  
mazel tov!  
Gracias por pasarse a leer! :)_

* * *

 **Love At First Sight**

 **V** aya a saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, tal vez estando de pie frente a la más oscura de las cavernas en el planeta acuoso donde comenzaron la pequeña expedición para recolectar información en una de las tantas flotas Galra, o quizá justo después de ver cómo Lance corría maravillado en dirección a otra de las cuevas mientras se separaba del grupo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de un molesto Keith, quien tomaba camino justo detrás de él con la espada apuntándole el _flaco_ trasero, exigiéndole regresar a la formación. Shiro, entonces, se vio en una contienda consigo mismo sólo para darse cuenta de que seguir a Keith y Lance los haría perder tiempo, optando por quedarse en la ruta que Allura les había trazado en el mapa intergaláctico hacía no muchas horas antes de aterrizar. Verse obligado a elevar la voz para decir los nombres de los paladines rebeldes cuyos gritos y golpes ya no se escuchaban, bastó para que después Shiro volteara hacia el resto de su escuadrón, dándose cuenta en el proceso de que Pidge y Hunk tampoco se encontraban en sus respectivos lados, y la prueba más clara era la risa de la joven que se escuchaba en la caverna de alado —junto a las quejas del paladín amarillo, por supuesto.

Pronto, Shiro se vio nuevamente obligado a pedir la ubicación de cada miembro, comunicándose con Coran y Allura, quienes le otorgaron la sorpresa de que cada uno llevaba camino avanzado. Cierta preocupación le revolvía el estómago, así que llamó a los demás paladines por el intercomunicador para mencionarles que tuvieran cuidado, y en caso de alguna emergencia, que avisaran lo más pronto posible. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estando una vez solo en la oscuridad de la cueva, decidió caminar con cuidado e internarse a lo que le conduciría a lo más profundo, según él; el que no viera nada no significaba que no debía estar con la guardia baja. Conforme sus pasos se profundizaron en la caverna, y de poco a poco, diminutas piedras fluorescentes formaron la grava en el suelo de la cuevecilla. Y la negrura de antes se convirtió en estalactitas azules que se tornaron a verdes, y luego a amarillas, y después a naranjas para finalizar en rojas y rosas; siendo testigo del cómo figuritas como triángulos se combinaban entre sí alrededor de la caverna, haciendo que más colores aparecieran, y los cristales impregnados al suelo o al techo, se iluminaran por el sonido de las gotas de agua que bajaba desde la superficie, provocando pequeños charcos a los pies de Shiro.

Él se maravillaba entre más caminaba por en medio de lo que parecía el caleidoscopio más hermoso de todos, y por un momento, Shiro creyó haber escuchado una pequeña melodía parecida a las olas del mar.

Se acercó a una de las paredes para observar la textura con la gran iluminación que soltaban las dichosas piedras preciosas; una de sus manos rozó con lentitud el mural, chocando entonces con una pequeña mancha celeste que, a medida de que él acariciaba, iba incrementando hasta acaparar todo el tamaño de la pared. Nuevamente, capturó su atención ver cómo lo que antes había sido una pared normal de roca, se había convertido en un gran cristal transparente. Pudo compararlo con una ventana, o quizá un vidrio, tal vez hasta con los mismos cristales del suelo. La oscuridad volvió, siendo ahora el azul del mencionado tanque lo único que lo iluminaba.

Una pecera. Sí, parecía una pecera, porque además de un agua pura, había animales muy raros que podría haber confundido con peces y grandes plantas de diversos colores, que se veían con ese toque neón que caracterizaba al planeta.

—Un acuario… —murmuró para sí mismo, y se carcajeó de su inocente pensamiento— Me siento en un acuario.

Pensó en darse media vuelta y seguir caminando por la cuevecilla, de no ser por un pequeño pez galáctico que capturó su atención, siguiendo el rastro de su dedo mientras Shiro lo desplazaba a través del aparente vidrio. Era zarco con unas aletas chapadas y muy, muy, pero muy pequeño. Prosiguió y avanzó con el animalito nadando a su lado, y de un momento a otro el diminuto ser se atoró entre unos parecidos corales que atravesaban algunas algas. Shiro se quedó esperando a que el animal se liberara, pero mientras pegaba su cabeza al resistente cristal para ver más de cerca —y siendo detenido por la parte del casco—, se encontró con dos ojos que, si bien pensaba él, lo habían estado observando durante todo el rato. Allí, anonado ante cualquier otro movimiento, apartándose un poco para tratar de descubrir la mirada que entonces se alejó de los corales, convirtiéndose en nada más que el semblante estoico de Keith; fuese éste o él mismo sin decir palabra o mostrar una cara de debilidad, bastando un par de segundos para que el de negro sonriera cómo sólo el contrario conocía. Una sonrisa que fue recíproca, con Shiro dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño animalito con cierta vergüenza.

Repitiéndose el concepto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose del como Keith trataba de encontrarse con las orbes opuestas otra vez. Otro par de minutos más y pronto salió Lance justo detrás del paladín rojo, susurrándole algo en el oído y e irguiendo sus cejas después de ver el rostro de Shiro al otro lado del bonito intento de pecera. Shiro se carcajeó ante los semblantes divertidos que Lance le mostraba; al rato se asomó Hunk, saludándolo con las dos manos al aire y una bonita sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y acercando a Pidge quien también la gritaba emocionada, moviendo sus dedos a través del cristal, gritando palabras que aunque Shiro no escuchaba, sabía que iban dirigidas a él.

Los cuatro paladines estaban allí, mirándolo con un semblante alegre y una sonrisa en la boca a la cual el hombre le hacía carcajear. Shiro supo entonces que se trataba de un amor a primera vista, puesto a que al fin y al cabo, y así como las canciones de romance describen, justo como ellos lo amaban, él los amaba a ellos.


End file.
